Deformography
by icaughtfire
Summary: YES I PLAN ON FINISHING THIS. Alex comes to visit Paige in rehab, and meets all of her...colorful...friends. AU, Palex femslash.
1. The Girl

**A/N:This is meant as a short introductory chapter. I felt the need to begin this story, earlier than I intended,and I'm not sure why. All I know is, this concept seems pretty new to me, something I haven't yet found in a Palex story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the lyrics used in this story. Those are owned by Mr. Marilyn Manson.**

**"DEFORMOGRAPHY"**

_\I'LL PRETEND THAT I WANT YOU  
FOR WHAT IS ON THE INSIDE  
BUT WHEN I GET INSIDE,  
**I'LL JUST WANT TO GET OUT/**_

Alex had been having a pathetic day as usual when the blonde walked in and sat at the counter, asking for a shot of whiskey. Somehow the raven haired beauty knew right away that this girl was something special. She just wasn't sure exactly why. The girl flashed her ID, she was in fact 21, and Alex sat the full shot glass in front of her. She began to walk away when the girl started talking to her, her eyes lost and rimmed with bitter tears. It was obvious she had been crying for awhile. Her face was red and puffy, and she kept sniffling.

"I don't understand men, not at all. My boyfriend Jason is cheating on me. I know he is, I saw them together. Him and that...tramp. It just makes me sick. I wonder what I did to deserve this." The girl spat angrily, swallowing the alcohol in a flurry of annoyance and desperation.

"He's obviously not too smart." Alex replied carefully, leaning forward onto her elbows, gazing at the girl lustfully. She was beautiful, in a tragic sort of way. Alex could tell the girl had been having a rough time lately. She could see it in her eyes. Those eyes told a story, a story of sadness. Alex wanted to scoop the girl into her arms and rescue her. "What's your name?" She continued, interested to know.

"Paige. Could I get a beer now?" The girl known as Paige asked impatiently, tapping her once perfectly manicured fingernails on the counter.

"Sure thing. It's on the house." Alex winked, handing the blonde a mug of beer and walking out to the vacant tables, getting ready to clean them. There wasn't anyone else in the bar right now, and she didn't mind at all. Halfway through wiping tables, Paige called out to her, asking for another mug of beer. "How about I just give you a pitcher? You seem like a real heavy drinker," Alex took a pitcher, sitting down beside of Paige and smirking. "I admire that in a girl. It's really hot, actually."

Paige poured the pitcher, taking a few gulps of alcohol and turning to face Alex. "You know what else is really hot?" Before Alex could answer, Paige took her by the collar of her shirt, kissing her forcefully. The blonde's hands began to snake their way up the bartender's top when she pushed her away, surprised.

"Wait a second." Alex said out of breath, heart pounding so loud the other girl could hear.

"What? You're hot, I'm hot, and you obviously want me. So what's the problem?" Paige got up out of her seat, obviously offended. She pushed over the pitcher, making her way to the door, managing to push a couple of chairs over on her way out.

If only she had known that things were about to get even more interesting.

_\I'M YOUR FIRST AND LAST DEPOSIT  
THROUGH SICKNESS AND IN HELL  
I'LL NEVER PROMISE YOU A GARDEN  
YOU'LL JUST WATER ME DOWN  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE FOR REAL  
BUT **I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE**/_


	2. The Drugs

**A/N: Got inspired, so here's the next chapter. I decided these chapters are going to be short, but there will hopefully be a lot of them. After I upload this chapter, I have another one to upload, so I should have two up today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the lyrics used in this story. Those are owned by Mr. Marilyn Manson.**

**"DEFORMOGRAPHY"**

_\THE DRUGS THEY SAY MAKE US FEEL SO HOLLOW  
**WE LOVE IN VAIN NARCISSISTIC AND SO SHALLOW**  
THE COPS AND QUEERS TO SWIM YOU HAVE TO SWALLOW  
HATE TODAY, NO LOVE FOR TOMORROW/_

"Are you high?" The dark haired bartender asked, widening her eyes in a moment of surprise. This girl didn't look like the type to do that kind of stuff. Alex would know, after all. After the blonde nodded, the bartender continued, face twisting into a look of understanding.  
"What the hell did you take?"

"Mmm, cocaine, heroine, pot, choose one?" She smiled, obviously out of it. Alex shook her head sadly, realizing the girl was already getting deep into the scene. It was a true tragedy to see a girl like her get mixed up in that crowd.

"And what business do **you **have being at a bar while you're like this? Because there's _no _way I'm giving you any alcohol. You're already fucked up as it is." She stared at the girl, worried for her.

"It's okay. That's not what I came for. I came to see you," Paige leaned forward, tenderly touching the other girl's face. She stroked her cheek, audibly swooning as she did so. "_You're so pretty. Oh so pretty. Pretty, and witty, and bright_. I wish I was as pretty as you." She reached for Alex's hands, pulling her closer and attempting to kiss her. The girl pushed her away, frowning.

"We're closing up early, so get your butts out of here and come back tomorrow!" Alex shouted, trying to get everyone in the bar's attention. As they all began leaving, she scooped the drugged up girl into her arms, as protective as a mother would be over her child.

She barely knew her, but it was obvious that no one in her family cared about her, and Alex knew that feeling, that loneliness. She knew it all too well. Not feeling like you fit anywhere, feeling alone in the world, wanting to kill the thing on the outside just to kill the thing within. That along with the desperate need to get away from it all, by any means necessary, was a lot for someone to take on. Those feelings could leave you dead somewhere, cut off from the world, and no one would even notice you were missing. But now Paige would have someone to care for her, someone to notice if she turned up missing. Someone to mourn her. That was more than Alex had. In a way, Alex needed Paige as much as Paige needed her.

---

"Where am I? Who are you? Wait, you're that bartender. Am I at your house? Did we...?"  
Paige grinned devilishly, raising her eyebrows in questioning. Alex laughed, then put her serious face back on.

"No, I wouldn't dare take advantage of you like that. You were pretty messed up last night, on a lot of different stuff. tell me, how long have you been into that shit?" Her face was stony, her eyes unflinching as she gazed at her.  
"Way too long." Paige said finally, ashamed. She knew it wasn't a good thing to do, she knew it was slowly killing her, but part of her enjoyed that. Knowing maybe she'd be dead soon, ripped from this world of hate she was living in. It was too much to bear.

"I'd like a specific answer. Then I can figure out exactly what to do with you." Alex replied harshly, not taking her brown eyes off of the other girl.

"God, what are you, my mother? Oh wait you can't be, cause she's **dead**." She answered bitterly, getting up from the bed she was lying in, angry.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you." The bartender told her, making her sit back down on the bed.  
"You don't even know me." Paige protested, not understanding.

"But I _want_ to, that's what matters," The raven haired beauty said sincerely, reaching forward and grasping the lost girl's hand in hers. "You really need to get some help. I'm here to give you that."

"But why? Why do you care what happens to me? I'm just a stranger."

"No you're not a stranger. You're me. I've been where you are," she stated simply. "Drinking myself ragged, doing so many drugs I didn't remember who I was anymore. Hell, I preferred it that way. I've been through all of that -- and more. I definitely could've used a friend back then, it would have kept me from doing a lot of the stupid things. So that's where I come in. I'm the person who wants to save you." Alex smiled.

"You're my Jesus." Paige answered, smiling as well.  
"I guess you could say that."

_\THERE'S A LOT OF PRETTY, PRETTY ONES  
__**THAT WANT TO GET YOU HIGH  
**__BUT ALL THE PRETTY, PRETTY ONES  
__WILL LEAVE YOU LOW AND BLOW YOUR MIND/_


	3. The Question

**A/N: Next chapter, now please review. Way short I know, but I couldn't add more without it feeling bulky.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the lyrics used in this story. Those are owned by Mr. Marilyn Manson.**

**"DEFORMOGRAPHY"**

_\HER HEART SHIVERS IN MY HAND  
**SHE'S MELTING ON ME LIKE COTTON CANDY  
**I MAKE THE FACES THAT MAKE YOU CRY  
I WANT YOU MORE WHEN YOU'RE AFRAID OF  
MY DISEASE, MY DISEASE IS DRAINING ME  
ANYMORE, YOU'RE NOT SO _"PRETTY PLEASE"  
_DISEASE, DISEASE IS DRAINING ME/_

The cars sped by outside, the usual Los Angeles traffic, as the two girls sat inside the homey restaurant. They were there for breakfast. Alex thought that Paige could use a home cooked meal, and frankly, so could she. It had been awhile since she'd dined out in public. She typically drove through some fast food place on the way home. It was nice to be able to sit down and eat, having people wait on you.

"Do you own the bar?" Paige asked, taking a bit of her delicious pancakes. She savored the taste, especially the warm maple syrup, her favorite part.

"Yes. Oh the irony - my mother died of cirrhosis of the liver, caused by, you guessed it! Drinking! Who would've known I'd take a job infecting others with the very same disease. It's a depressing job. I really do hate it. I'm thinking of closing the place down and going back to school. But it's become like a home to so many people who have nowhere else to go. I'd hate to do that, just throw them out on their own, abandon them. They need me."

"Sounds like **someone **has a hero complex." Paige retorted, patting the other girl on the shoulder. Sure she did, but that's what she liked about her. They'd been spending time together for a few weeks now, and Paige hadn't touched any drugs whatsoever. She was proud of herself, and incredibly thankful to Alex, who she didn't even know that well yet. There were so many things she didn't know about her yet, so many things she wanted to know. Hell, they lived together now, and she didn't even know her last name!

Alex laughed, realizing that Paige was right.  
"Only recently developed."

"Where are you from?" Paige questioned suddenly, wanting desperately to find out more about her friend. Now was the time to ask, right?  
"New York, that area. I love the big city. Nowhere else compares. Sometimes though, I wish it were quieter. It would give me more time to think." She frowned, taking a sip of the milk in front of her, chilled in a little glass.

"Well, that's dangerous," The blonde joked, grinning. "But yeah, I'm from Canada. Ontario."  
"Oh yeah? What school did you go to? I happened to have a few friends up there, actually." Alex perked up, watching Paige with interest.  
"Degrassi."

"It's a small world, chicky." Alex said, smile widening. Her friends had gone there. Big coincidence, eh? Alex didn't think so. It was then she realized Paige was sent to her for some reason. She didn't believe in god, but she did believe in fate, and this was a fine example of it.

"So what about you? Tell me something about you, your life, whatever." Alex continued, taking a bite of toast.  
"Well, how much time do you have?" Paige asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"All the time in the world." The brunette chimed in, giving the other girl an encouraging look.

"My parents got divorced, my dad moved over to Europe, and mom was some big-time executive. We were pretty rich all through my childhood, but once I graduated, we lost it all. My mom died. Suicide. She used to be so happy before my father left. I was pretty much on my own for awhile, I just had my brother, who disowned me after I got so heavily into drugs. That's not his thing at all, and he couldn't respect it. I don't blame him. I haven't seen my dad since he left. Good riddance." The blonde spat, hitting the table to emphasize her meaning.

"I'm sorry." Alex apologized, feeling terrible for the girl. She knew what it was like to grow up without a father. What it was like for your mother to die.  
"Your childhood must've sucked too, by the way you've talked."

"What childhood? My mom drove my father away when I was young, because of her excessive drinking. She got one abusive boyfriend after the other, she was like an asshole magnet. The boyfriends beat her up, and sometimes me too. They all ended up leaving her, and she finally drank herself to death last year. I've wanted to look for my dad, but I'm afraid. I don't know anything about him, or if he'd even welcome me. He probably hates me." The bartender mumbled, not wanting to think back to her troubled past.

"Are you gay?" Paige asked suddenly, as if it was the most urgent question in the world.

"Yeah. Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of. That's not a bad thing, though." The girl reassured her, smiling.  
"Are you?" Alex asked back, as almost a challenge, her eyes glinting.  
"I'm not sure," She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Help me find out?"

"I don't think I can do that. Those things never turn out well." Alex was honest. It had happened to her more times than she could count. Girls using her to find out their sexuality, then skipping along on their merry way when they did happen to figure it out.

"Do you like me at all?" Paige asked, being completely frank.  
"Yes. Yes, I do."

_\HER HAIR HANGS IN SWOLLEN STRINGS  
I'M CHOKING ON HER, _IT FEELS SO SICKENING_  
I MAKE THE FACES THAT MAKE YOU CRY  
I WANT YOU MORE WHEN YOU'RE AFRAID OF  
MY DISEASE, MY DISEASE IS DRAINING ME  
ANYMORE YOU'RE NOT SO PRETTY, PLEASE  
DISEASE, DISEASE IS DRAINING ME  
**I WANT YOU MORE WHEN YOU'RE AFRAID OF ME  
**I WILL BREAK YOU INSIDE OUT  
YOU ARE MINE, YOU ARE MINE/_


	4. The Hospital

**A/N: Here it is finally. I tried my hardest to make a longer chapter, and will be stretching them out more as we go on. I hope this chapter is suitable -- thought it was time for a little more conflict.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the lyrics used in this story. Those are owned by Mr. Marilyn Manson.**

**"DEFORMOGRAPHY"**

_\IN SPACE THE STARS ARE NO NEARER  
JUST GLITTERS LIKE A MORGUE  
AND I DREAMED I WAS A SPACEMAN  
BURNED LIKE A MOTH IN A FLAME  
AND OUR WORLD WAS SO FUCKING GONE/_

The bedroom was dark and quiet as Alex slept, the only sound her soft breathing. But the other place, where Paige was, was much different. The lights were harsh and bright, the room intensely loud. It was completely surreal. She was surrounded by what seemed like millions of people, all clamouring around her. Paige covered her ears in pain, head throbbing. Everything around her was spinning and swirling, and everything suddenly went black.

When her eyes fluttered open, she was surrounded by whiteness. Her mouth was dry and cottony, her head still hurting. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Then it hit her. She was in the hospital. She tried to remember why, but couldn't. Paige frantically pressed the button on the bed labelled 'Nurse', and a few seconds later a woman came in, carrying a glass of water and some pills.

"Here you are. Some aspirin for your head," The nurse smiled politely, putting the glass and pills on the nearby table. When Paige didn't say anything, she continued. "You're probably in shock right now. It's pretty scary waking up in the hospital and not knowing why. You were at some party when you passed out, and someone called for an ambulance. You had to have your stomach pumped because I guess you had an overdose." She frowned, touching Paige's head lightly. "You can't be very old. It's sad to see you in here, dear."

"Alex. Does she know I'm in here?" Paige asked suddenly, overcome with worry. What if Alex didn't know anything yet? How would they have known to contact her? The nurse did all the necessary check up procedures before she answered, leaving Paige feeling frustrated.  
"Miss Nunez? Yes. You were concious long enough to tell us to contact her, and we already have. She's waiting outside for you. She was just waiting for you to wake up. You take that aspirin and I'll have her come right in."

Paige couldn't help but feel ashamed. Last night she'd probably worried Alex to death, disappearing like she did. She went to a party, and one thing led to another until she was totally messed up. She couldn't even remember what she took, but obviously she took too much, because here she was. She could've died. That's what scared her so bad. Paige needed help, and she knew it. She just wasn't sure how to go about getting it.

"Thank god. I was worried sick about you." Alex planted a kiss on her forehead, not hesitating to give her a hug. The blonde squeezed her close, loving the electricity that shot through her body everytime they touched.

"I'm so sorry." Paige broke down into tears suddenly when she saw the look in Alex's eyes. One of worry and sadness. She could tell Alex was tired, and also upset with her.

"You could have DIED. I got a call at four o'clock in the fucking morning, Paige. I rush over here and wait until you wake up, and I've been here for hours. I couldn't leave, and I damn well couldn't sleep. You scared the shit out of me. Why would you do this? I thought you were done with the drugs and the booze." Alex shouted.

"I have a problem," Paige bit her lip, hanging her head in shame. "I think I might need to go to rehab." She admitted, in a whisper.  
Alex laughed, turning around and burying her face in her hands. She spun back around to look at her, laughing again in disbelief.

"No shit. As soon as you get out of here, you're going there. Because I'll be damned if you stay in my house while you're doing this to yourself. I can't stand to see you hurting, and I don't know what I would've done if you died. You need to get over this...this addiction you have. All you're doing is killing yourself, and I can't just sit here and watch it happen. Oh _yeah_, you're definitely going to rehab." Alex replied bitterly, taking a seat in the nearby chair.

Paige knew she was right. She could feel her body breaking down every time she swallowed a pill or snorted something, she felt it deep to her core. Her bones were shrieking out at her, and she felt like she was going insane. Why couldn't she just be normal? Why did she feel the need to do the drugs, drink the booze? What was wrong with her? Was she too weak to say no?

As scary as rehab sounded to her, Paige felt she had to go. It was the only way she could get the help she needed. Professional help that worked. She didn't care HOW long it took. She was breaking her addiction. No more partying. No more drugs. No more doing this to Alex. Once was enough for her. She couldn't bear to imagine seeing this disappointment a second time.

"I'm sorry." Paige said softly, looking over at the brunette.

"You had me worried sick. I care about you, whether you believe it or not. You're -- you're the only thing that matters to me," Her voice broke. "I realized when I got that phone call that I do love you. I do want to be with you. But this can't happen. Not until you're healthy. And sober."

A few moments later the doctor came in. He had wispy gray hair and the lines in his face were evidence to his old age. He stood there, reading the clipboard. He looked concerned as he took note of why Paige was there. He stood at the foot of the bed and sternly observed both of the girls in silence. He blinked a few times before he spoke.

"You're going to be just fine. Make sure we don't end up seeing you again. You can sign yourself out in a couple of hours."

She was released soon after, and the drive home was quiet. Alex was all talked out. She didn't know what else to say, but she was still upset. Her head was buzzing about athousand thoughts a minute, and she was holding onto the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She kept her eyes on the road, not daring to look at Paige. All of this was close to home. She'd already lost her mother to addiction, and couldn't bear to lose anyone else. Especially Paige. Paige had quickly become her best friend, and she loved her. She loved her like a sister, but also in another way. She ached to be with her, to kiss her, hold her tight. But it was selfish to want all that right now. Alex needed to send her away to get some help. As much as she was going to miss her, it's what she had to do. It was the right thing to do. She had a chance to save her, and she had to take advantage of it. She didn't get to save her mother, but this time she was going to do it right. Paige was going to be okay.

"I just wanna go back to bed. We'll eat whenever I wake back up." Alex grumbled, getting into bed. Paige followed suit, not saying a word. When the blonde tried to put her arms around Alex, she pulled away. She couldn't deal with this right now. She just needed to sleep. Then she wouldn't have to think about it.

Paige was the first to wake up. She didn't dare say anything to Alex. She made her way into the living room, flipping on the television. She turned the volume down a few notches and started watching Who Wants To Be A Millionare. The show was about halfway through when Alex emerged from the bedroom, yawning.

"Alright. Time for dinner. I'm cooking." Alex announced, stepping into the kitchen.  
"You can cook?" Paige asked her, surprised.

"Hell yes. Looks like we're having spaghetti tonight." Alex took out the hamburger and began to brown it, then boiled some water, dumping the noodles into the pot. She even put some garlic bread into the oven. About 45 minutes later, the dinner was done, and both girls were starving. They filled their plates and took a place in front of the television, eager to eat. The heaping mounds of spaghetti disappeared quickly, and both of them had seconds. By the time they were finished, Alex and Paige were stuffed.

"So I'm going to set up a meeting tomorrow for your rehab. We're gonna meet with a psychologist first for an evaluation, and then you should be on your way. There's a nice rehabilitation camp not far from here. It even allows visitors on the weekends, so I can come see you."

"Alright. Sounds...okay." Paige's stomach churned at the thought of rehab. Staying at a place she'd never been with people she didn't know, who could be even crazier than she was. It was an eye opening thought. She wanted to cling to Alex for dear life and beg her not to make her go, but Paige knew it was for the best. As she stretched out on the couch, she couldn't help but wonder what this rehabilitation camp would be like. She'd find out soon enough, she guessed. But did she want to?

_\ALL MY STITCHES ITCH  
MY PRESCRIPTION'S LOW  
I WISH YOU WERE QUEEN  
JUST FOR TODAY/_


	5. The Goodbye

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being so short. The next few chapters are going to be longer. Theydeal with Paige's rehab and everything. We'll get back to Alex eventually.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the lyrics used in this story. Those are owned by Mr. Marilyn Manson.  
**

**"DEFORMOGRAPHY"**

_\YOU TAKE BUT CANNOT BE GIVEN  
YOU RIDE BUT CANNOT BE RIDDEN  
**PINCH THIS TINY HEART OF MINE**  
WRAP IT UP IN SOILED TWINE  
YOU'VE NEVER READ WHAT YOU'VE WRITTEN/_**  
**

The psychologist's office was boring and stuffy, with walls painted beige and a solid oak desk sitting on one side of the room. It was the typical sort of place with no personality, the kind of places Paige hated most. There were obscure pictures on the wall, and also the infamous couch. It looked like the couch in all of the movies, and Paige couldn't help but cringe. She wondered what kind of people came in here. All sorts of people came to see psychologists, and not all of them were mentally sound. Was she mentally stable? Paige didn't feel crazy. Alex had to wait outside as Paige was evaluated, and Paige took a seat on the couch, shuddering.

"Paige Michalchuk?" A tall woman with broad shoulders came into the room. Her legs were slender, a business suit clinging to her body. Her blonde hair was pulled into a slight bun. She didn't look like the psychologist type. She was quite pretty, with large lips and almond shaped eyes the color of sea foam. When she saw Paige sitting on what had been dubbed 'the crazy couch', she laughed. "You can take a seat in the chair by my desk. The couch is for regular visitors." She explained. Paige looked relieved as she settled into the chair, looking at the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"So your girlfriend wants you to go to rehab. Why do you think she wants that?" The woman asked, immediately delving into why they were here. She took out a pen and a folder full of papers.

"Because I have a problem. Admitting it is the first step, right?" The blonde answered with an anxious laugh, uncomfortably crossing her legs. She felt weird.

"Right, right. Well what exactly is your problem? I need clarification for your records, so the people at the rehabilitation center know what kind of withdrawal to expect." The doctor had a deep voice as smooth as velvet, and Paige swallowed quickly, clearing her throat. Apparently this place was where the big-timers went. People who would be shaking and going into convulsions because of their withdrawal. But Paige wasn't a big-timer, not at all. She doubted she would go through much withdrawal. She didn't even feel addicted to anything.

"Nothing that big, I mean not heroin or anything. Just like, pills and marijuana, sometimes coke." Paige replied nonchalantly, her face hiding under a curtain of blonde hair.  
"Okay. And you want to get better?"

The questions continued for another excruciating half hour until they were finally done. When it was over she walked out the door, a look of relief present on her face. Alex gazed at her expectantly, waiting impatiently to hear the results.  
"I'm not crazy. But I am going to rehab."

They drove back home to pack Paige's suitcases. Paige could feel herself growing more and more nervous. She had no idea what to expect. As she shoved various items into her travel bags, she grimaced. She watched Alex out of the corner of her eye, sad she was going to be away from her. She wasn't sure how long she'd be at the center. She didn't want to know until she got there, that way she wouldn't end up changing her mind.

---

"So I guess this is it." Alex said, stopping the car in the parking lot. She turned to Paige, whose blue green eyes glimmered with indifference, and sighed. "Are you going to tell me goodbye?" She asked, voice dropping to a barely audible whisper. Paige gazed at her, nodding.

"I just don't want to believe this is real." Paige answered tenderly. "I'm scared." She admitted, looking at the building she was about to go into. She'd be staying there for god knows how long, with god knows what kind of people. She didn't want to leave. She just wanted to stay where she was -- in that car with Alex's eyes boring into her the way they were. At least then she was safe, and she knew what to expect. She wasn't comfortable leaving what she had grown used to. She felt like she would die without Alex there to take care of her.

"I'm scared too," Alex told her, fingers curling around the other girls'. "But when you get back, you'll be good and everything will be good. I'm positive." She kissed her, a kiss of mixed courage and fear. When the kiss ended, Paige stepped out of the car, suitcases in hand.

"I love you." She said quickly, glancing at Alex one last time. She took her first step towards the building, and a few more, until she was up the stairs. Alex watched as her friend's body shrinked away, and became aware of the tears forming in her unwilling eyes.

_\I'LL BE YOUR LOVER  
I'LL BE FOREVER  
I'LL BE TOMORROW  
I AM **ANYTHING **WHEN I'M HIGH/_


	6. The People

**A/N: I know I know, I suck. Here's your update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the lyrics used in this story. Those are owned by Mr. Marilyn Manson.**

**"DEFORMOGRAPHY"**

_\I'M ON MY WAY DOWN NOW  
**I'D LIKE TO TAKE YOU WITH ME**\_

Paige was shaking when she walked into the building. She could feel Alex's eyes on her, and that made her even more nervous. She made her way over to the desk and checked in. They gave her a room key and she quickly found it, glad to get some rest. She was planning on sleeping. She walked into her room and saw she wasn't going to be the only one there. There was a bunk bed and two other beds, one of which was open. She figured that one was hers. She practically jumped into the air when she heard someone speak.

"You're Paige?" A girl stared down up at her from the bunk bed, closing the book she was reading. She had long black hair and very pale skin. Paige nodded, clutching her suitcases in nervousness. Here she was in rehab. It was almost too impossible to believe.

"What's your story?" She asked, jumping off of the bed. Paige sat her bags on the open bed, staring at her in disbelief. "I mean, why are you here? I'm coke. My stupid parents sent me here because they think I need help. But I don't. Whatever, I actually like it here."  
"How long have you been here?" Paige questioned, genuinely wanting to know. She needed to see how long she was going to be here.

"Over a year. But that's because I resist treatment. It just depends." She shrugged, holding out her hand. Paige shook it, noticing that it was a bit sweaty. "I'm Amber. Two other girls stay in this room. Rosie, who bunks with me, and Marcia. She doesn't talk very often. I hope Rosie and I don't disturb you." Amber let out a girlish giggle, stepping out the door.

"Why would you disturb me?" Paige called out, but got no answer. She already left. She collapsed onto the bed and must have fell asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was waking up. There was a girl standing over her. She squealed in surprise and the girl laughed, still watching her.

"I'm Rosie." She said brightly, sitting beside of her on the bed. "You must be Paige. Amber told me you were pretty." Rosie grinned, patting her on the shoulder. "There's a group going on right now, and that's where we're supposed to be. So I'll take you there, okay?" Before Paige knew it, she was dragging her by the arm into a room filled with a bunch of people. Not all of them looked like they belonged in rehab, but a lot of them did. She couldn't help but feel shy. She took a seat next to a small blonde girl and crossed her arms, listening to the others speak. When it was her turn, she shook her head. She didn't want to talk right now. These people were weird.

After the group session, Rosie came up to her.  
"You'll talk next time, I'm sure. So we're pretty much free until dinner time. Want to go outside with me?" Paige shrugged. Great, was she taking the liberty of permanently attaching to her? She wanted some time alone, but really didn't want to be rude. She was afraid that they would get upset and start hating her, which she totally didn't need. The girls went outside, and Paige got increasingly uncomfortable.

"My drug of choice is ecstasy. Makes me feel wonderful. I hate being here and not taking it. Seriously, this place is crazy. There are a lot of girls to choose from, though." She said this quickly, leaning onto the painted wooden bench.  
"What?" Paige hadn't been listening. She was thinking about Alex, wondering where she was and what she was doing. Was she thinking about her, too?  
"Yeah, I am gay. Get over it." Rosie stood, apparently annoyed. Paige looked confused. She hadn't meant to insult her, and didn't think she had.

"No, I meant I didn't hear what you said. I kind of wasn't listening." Paige explained, blushing. Rosie sat back down, and Paige was glad. She couldn't stand someone she didn't even know being mad at her already. She hated it when people didn't like her.

"I said there are a lot of girls here to choose from. Amber's my woman of choice. Sometimes we stay up all night together, if you know what I mean. It's really nice. I don't know. I guess because at home I've never felt this way, and now here I feel like I have a family. Marcia is like my little sister. She's really sweet, but she doesn't talk all that often. She was the one you sat next to during group. So you don't care if I'm gay? Some of the girls freaked out, one of them had roomed with me until she requested to transfer." Rosie explained.

"I don't mind. I sort of have a girlfriend back home." Paige admitted, not making eye contact with Rosie. Alex wasn't her girlfriend yet, but would be. She missed her like crazy already.  
"Oh? You're gay too?" Rosie sounded excited. She was practically panting and Paige wanted to slap her. She was disgustingly pathetic.

"Not really. I don't know. Well. I'm going to go back to the room." Paige was already being driven insane. Rosie was whacko, Amber was equally weird, and all of the guys there were freaks. She went back into her room and thankfully no one was there, except Marcia. The girl was so tiny, she looked about eight years old. Paige couldn't help but wonder why she was so small.

"Hey." Paige had decided she was going to try and talk to her. Marcia looked at her with her giant baby blues and smiled, leaning against the wall. Paige touched her shoulder and Marcia flinched a little, biting her lip. She pulled her knees to her chest and started rocking back and forth.  
"She doesn't like to be touched." Amber told Paige, entering the room and watching Marcia. She'd seen her act like this many times, and she knew why she was doing that. She knew everything about everyone. She was the information whore of the rehabilitation center.

"Oh. Right," Paige gazed at Marcia sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Amber climbed onto her bunk, grabbing a book and starting to read it. Paige watched her curiously. "What are you reading?"   
Amber frowned. "I like to read romance novels. Now shut up, I'm trying to read."

Paige went back to her bed and took a piece of paper out of her bag. She began her first letter to Alex.

_Alex,  
So my first day here is almost over. I don't really like it here but I hope it'll help me get better. There's this girl who looks really young and she doesn't speak or even like to be touched. It's kind of scary. This other girl that rooms with me was hitting on me, and it was totally disgusting. I want to see you already. I hope you miss me as much as I miss you._

_xoxo,  
Paige_

She put it in an envelope and addressed it, stuffing it into her pocket and making her way back into the lobby. She handed the envelope to the receptionist, who took it and told Paige that dinner would be starting soon. Paige didn't feel like eating but reluctantly went into the mess hall. She went through the line and got her dinner, taking a seat at an empty table. A few minutes passed when the guy sat across from her. She looked up at him. He had messy brown hair and a bit of stubble on his face. He must have been in his twenties or so.

"Hi." He greeted, eating his chicken noodle soup loudly. Paige didn't say anything back, totally absorbed in eating. She was hungrier than she thought. "Do you talk?" The guy asked.  
"Yes, I talk. I'm Paige." She introduced, being a bit more social.  
"Brad. Nice to meet you. I saw who you're rooming with. I feel bad for you. Marcia's a sweet kid but those other two are total nut jobs." He grinned.

"Yeah. They are. So, why are you here?" Paige asked him, taking a drink of the chocolate milk in front of her. Brad ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Alcoholic." He replied quietly.  
"What's wrong?" Paige questioned, noticing his change in mood. Brad frowned, tapping lightly on the table and not meeting Paige's gaze.

"I drove drunk and my daughter ended up getting killed. I...don't like to talk about it."

Paige was glad she started talking to Brad. He seemed like a really nice guy and she saw herself becoming good friends with him. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a child like that. After she finished her dinner she bid Brad goodbye and returned to her room, ready to go to bed. As she closed her eyes, she knew this was the beginning of a very interesting adventure.

_\I'D LOVE TO JUST GIVE IN  
I'D LOVE TO LIVE THIS LIE  
I'VE BEEN TO BLACK AND BACK  
I'VE WHITED OUT MY NAME  
A LACK OF PAIN, A LACK OF HOPE  
A LACK OF ANYTHING TO SAY  
THERE IS NO CURE FOR WHAT IS KILLING ME\_


	7. The Friends

**A/N: If you hadn't guessed already, this story was inspired by the movie 28 Days. I think it's funny how people love Brad, but hate the other girls. Well this chapter you need to start liking Marcia. And I myself adore Amber & Rosie. You'll be seeing more of them later...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the lyrics used in this story. Those are owned by Mr. Marilyn Manson.

**"DEFORMOGRAPHY"**

_\THERE'S SOMETHING COLD AND BLANK  
BEHIND HER SMILE  
SHE'S STANDING ON AN OVERPASS  
IN HER MIRACLE MILE/_

Paige awoke suddenly upon hearing something. She sat up in her bed, automatically looking to the open doorway. Someone was standing there, and he was speaking. Mean, rude things were flying out of his mouth. Paige also heard a loud whimpering sound. She stood, walking towards the man. His face twisted into a grin as he pointed at Marcia, who was sitting on the bed by the door.  
"Dirty little whore. She's a dirty little whore." He called out, grabbing Marcia by the arm. "Aren't you?" He asked the small girl. She squealed, struggling to get away from the man's grip.

"Don't touch her!" Paige yelled, pulling the man away. Before she knew it, her fist was sailing into the air. It hit his face with a thud and he landed just as loudly onto the floor. Marcia hurried towards her, throwing her arms around Paige and repeatedly thanking her for what she had done.  
"He won't leave me alone. I don't know why." Marcia whispered, shivering against Paige's body. Paige frowned, patting the other girl's head.

"It's okay. You're fine. I'll protect you." Paige looked the girl in the eyes as she told her this, and she smiled. She hugged Paige again but instinctively jumped back onto the bed when she heard someone else enter the room. It was Brad. He noticed the man lying in the doorway.

"He tried to attack Marcia." Paige explained quietly, a bit shaken up. She could tell Marcia had a rough life, and felt sorry for her. She seemed sweet and Paige felt that she needed to protect her. The other girls had mentioned seeing Marcia as a little sister, and now Paige was starting to feel that bond as well.

"I heard the commotion from down the hallway. Is everything alright?" Brad asked, stepping over the man and into the room. Paige nodded, still not completely certain that everything was alright. She wanted Alex with her right now. Brad broke into her thoughts with another question. "What do you say you and Marcia come with me to breakfast?" Brad suggested with a smile. When Paige noticed Marcia getting up from the bed eagerly, she decided that it was a good idea. Besides, she was hungry.

The three of them walked into the cafeteria, graciously accepting the fluffy pancakes smothered with butter and syrup. They took their seats and ate in silence, the only sound their forks scraping against their plates. Paige was reminded of Alex, and that time eating pancakes at that nice restaurant. When Paige and Marcia were finished with their food, Brad started talking again.  
"You know, it's times like these I really miss my daughter. She and I used to do everything together. She was just like me," He smiled sadly, his voice breaking. "We used to make model airplanes together. There's not one day I don't curse myself for what I caused. Alcohol is the reason she's gone, and that more than anything makes me want to get better. I had to come here because I can't go fucking things up like this anymore. I have a problem and it may be scary, but it's scarier not to do anything about it."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Paige answered earnestly. Marcia's gaze shifted to Brad, and she looked at him for a moment, her head propped up on her elbows. She reached out her hand, and he took it slowly, running his fingers over hers. Paige knew this was a big deal. When Marcia trusted someone, it was evident, and this was. She didn't touch anyone she didn't trust. A smile found its' way onto Paige's face.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm nineteen. I know I don't look it, but that's because I'm sick. I've been doing cocaine and heroin for as long as I could remember. My mom got me started on it...anyway, I've been here for awhile. I realized that life is what you make it. All of this addiction stuff is in our brains. We don't really need it, we don't really need anything. All drugs do is fuck up our lives. They're illegal for a reason." Marcia explained, letting go of Brad's hand as she did so.

"I lost my brother because of this, not literally, but in every other way," Paige laughed to herself, sinking feeling in her gut. "He doesn't believe in drugs. Hell, I don't either. But he hasn't spoken to me since he found me doing coke, and that hurts because he's the only real family I have left. I have a girlfriend back home, well sort of, and I _was_ doing this for her. Now I realize I'm doing this for me, and all of the people I love. What I do affects them, and I can't handle bad things happening to the people around me. I'm fortunate enough to not have as much experience on this as you, Brad, but I do get what you guys are feeling." Paige loved the feeling of understanding she got from everyone at the rehabilitation center. Brad and Marcia were her first real friends in a long time, besides Alex.

Paige was quiet the rest of the day, inwardly thinking about...everything. She could slowly recognize this as getting better. She knew why she wanted this to stop. Now all she had to do was make it happen. She spoke a little during group session, but not much. After the session was over, she returned to the front desk, asking the receptionist if she had any mail. She did. Paige hurried into her room with the white envelope. It smelled like Alex. She ripped it open, savoring the scent as she read the words written across the paper. Alex had pretty handwriting.

_Paige,  
I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is, so don't worry me like that. Unless it really does end up being terrible, then alert me so I can come bust you out. If that girl keeps hitting on you, let me know. I'll have to come down there and kick her ass.  
Things around here are boring without you...I can't wait to see you. Do you know when they'll start letting me visit? I miss everything about you. I want you to come home, but I know that this is for the best. Just please don't stop thinking of me. _

_I'll be with you in your dreams,  
Alex_

Paige held the piece of paper close to her heart after reading it, closing her eyes. _I'll never stop thinking of you, Alex._ She ached to feel her touch, to kiss her again. The seperation anxiety was really starting to set in, and it was driving Paige crazy. But Paige had been asking her counselors and she found out that this weekend was a visiting weekend, which meant Alex could come. The weekend was only a day away, and if she got through tomorrow, hopefully Alex would be there.

Paige made her way into the lobby, picking up the pay phone and dialing Alex's number. It took her awhile to discover there was a phone there, because if she had known before, she would have called several times. In fact, she had just found the phone earlier today.  
"Hello?" She practically melted when she heard her love's voice at the other end of the phone. She even forgot to speak. "Hello? Anyone there?"  
"Hey!" Paige greeted, feeling her own face light up. Somehow she could hear Alex smiling, and that made her smile too.

"How are you calling me? Did you get my letter? I miss you." Alex said all of these things at once, and Paige couldn't help but laugh.

"I discovered the pay phone. I got your letter today. I miss you too. But I was calling to tell you that starting Friday, it's going to be visiting weekend. You can come up and stay in one of the guest rooms, and they'll even let you take me out for a few hours. You'll have to sign all sorts of forms in case you try to kidnap me, but it'll all be fine I'm sure. I want you to come. I need to see you." Paige replied anxiously, trying to imagine how everything would go when Alex came. Of course, everything would be perfect. They couldn't BE anything else.

"Well good. I'm definitely coming. There's something I wanted to tell you, too. I gave up working at the bar. I mean, I own it and I'll still get all the same money, I just don't want to have to be around it all the time. You're in rehab and I know the bar couldn't help any. I have another job now, I'm working construction. I know, super butch job right? The cool thing is, I can pretty much take off whenever I want. So I'll definitely be coming this weekend. I need to go take a shower right now, but I miss you and I can't wait to see you, chicky." Alex's voice settled on the last part.

"I guess I'll see you this weekend!" Paige squeaked out excitedly. "Are you going to hang up the phone?" She asked.

"No, you are." Alex answered defiantly.  
"I don't want to. Can't we talk forever? I have a lot of quarters." Paige argued, managing to sound all of five years old while she did so.

"We'll hang up on three. One. Two. Three." Paige listened as Alex hung up. She grinned, hanging up the pay phone. She always won. No doubt about it.

Her girlfriend was going to be visiting soon, and Paige couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep. She opened her eyes, hearing a rustling noise. Her gaze fell onto the bunk beds, where Amber and Rosie were definitely not sleeping. A few moans escaped that area and Paige rolled her eyes, making her way out of the room and into the living area. Someone else was bound to be awake. Sure enough, Brad was sprawled out on the couch, watching some cartoon on the television. Paige sat in the recliner and Brad looked at her, recognition on his face.

"Hey, Paige. Can't sleep?" He asked her.  
"Yeah. My girlfriend is visiting this weekend. Plus, Rosie and Amber are a little loud sometimes." She tried to keep from laughing as she saw the look Brad gave her.

"You have a girlfriend?" He questioned, obviously surprised. Paige grinned, nodding her head in reply. Brad laughed uncomfortably, his face turning variousshades of red."Okay. And I'm not gonna ask about Rosie and Amber."  
"It's better that you don't," Paige said after a moment. "What are you watching, anyway? What kind of adult watches cartoons?"

"For one, this happens to be an ADULT cartoon. It's called Mission Hill, and I love it. So shut up." Brad replied, agigated.  
"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know there was such thing as an adult cartoon." Paige admitted to him. He sat up, gazing at her in disbelief.

"You don't know what you've been missing, girl!" As he said this, realization started to come over Paige. Brad was gay. There was no way that he wasn't. She smiled to herself. Gay guys were amazing, she knew that much. Maybe she'd introduce Brad to Dylan after she got out of rehab. If Dylan ended up forgiving her.. Slowly, Paige drifted off to sleep in the recliner, dreams of Alex flowing into her head.

_\A PILL TO MAKE YOU NUMB  
A PILL TO MAKE YOU DUMB  
A PILL TO MAKE YOU ANYBODY ELSE...  
BUT **ALL THE DRUGS IN THIS WORLD  
WON'T SAVE HER FROM HERSELF**/_


	8. The Date

**A/N: So it's been too long since my last update. I blame it on lack of inspiration combined with my birthday...but my excuses are pointless. I made out a new outline and wrote ahead a little bit, and I figured out that I'm ending this story at the 11th chapter. I'm making a sequel eventually, but right now I want to get this wrapped up so I can focus on writing a few other pieces. Review if you read, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the lyrics used in this story. Those are owned by Mr. Marilyn Manson.**

**"DEFORMOGRAPHY"**

_/YOU CAME TO SEE THE MOBSCENE  
**I KNOW IT ISN'T YOUR SCENE**  
IT'S BETTER THAN A SEX SCENE AND IT'S  
SO FUCKING OBSCENE, OBSCENE YEAH/_

Paige was beyond excited. She knew that Alex was on her way to the center, and that she would be staying all weekend. Paige's whole body was tingling with anticipation. She'd missed Alex so much and it was going to be wonderful to see her again.  
"Excited?" Brad's familiar voice broke through her thoughts. She nodded, leaning closer to him and letting her head drop onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair and she smiled. She was _so_ going to hook him up with Dylan. They'd be adorable together.

"I'm kind of nervous though," Paige whispered, biting her lip. Brad gazed at her, wonder evident in his eyes. "I haven't seen her in awhile. I'm afraid things have changed since I was in here. Which is crazy, I know they haven't, but a part of me is just being insecure."

"Things will be fine. Dare I say, perfect?" Brad kissed Paige's forehead in reassurance, but she couldn't help the growing knot in her stomach. She was sure that she would be fine once Alex finally got there.

It took a few hours, painstaking hours that seemed like days, for Alex to arrive. As Paige saw Alex stepping into the center, she ran towards her, abandoning all of the nerves that had previously been bothering her. Paige threw her arms around her girlfriend, burying her head in her shoulder and taking in Alex's wonderful scent.

"I missed you." Paige said before Alex cut her off with a kiss. Both of them closed their eyes, settling back into each other's arms and feeling that all was right with the world again. Regrettably they had to pull apart sometime. Once they did, Paige found herself staring deep into Alex's beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes dared betray every single feeling Alex was having right now, and Paige adored her more than she ever had at that exact moment.

"Who's that guy staring at us with a huge grin on his face?" Alex questioned, glancing at Brad who was standing in the foyer. He came closer and Paige gladly introduced her friend and girlfriend to each other.  
"This is Brad. He's fabulously sweet." Paige made sure to add that adjective for good measure, so Alex would know there was nothing to be jealous of. Alex relaxed, shaking Brad's hand with renewed vigor now that she knew he was in fact not so interested in her girl, or any girls at all for that matter...

Paige slipped her fingers in between Alex's as she made her way down the hallway and into her room. She braced herself for the worst when she stepped inside, aware that two of her roommates were present. She was afraid of what they would say. Alex looked at them for a moment before they stood, staring at her with giant eyes.

"So you're Alex. Nice to finally meet you." Amber greeted.  
"You're very pretty." Rosie put in, leaning closer to Alex to get a good look.  
"Um, thank you." Alex frowned, gazing at Paige in urgency. The look on her face communicated the 'GET ME OUT OF HERE!' feeling she was having.  
"No problem." Rosie replied with a smile.

"So what do you _do_?" Amber inquired suddenly, not caring that it was none of her business.  
"Actually I own a bar." Alex admitted softly, feeling a bit ashamed since Paige was here partly to battle her own alcoholism. She didn't want these girls to get the wrong idea.

"That's ironic considering Paige is an--" Amber was interrupted when Paige finally spoke up.  
"Guys? We're going out on the deck. To have some private time." Paige grabbed Alex by the arm, pulling her out of the room and down the hallway, hastily making her way towards the deck.  
"Right. Okay. Well Alex, if you need anything, let us know!" Rosie called after them.

"So those were the crazy roomies?" Alex asked once they were out of earshot.  
"Oh, they're not that bad. Okay, so maybe they are a little unstable...but take a look at my place of residence. Anyway, the deck is nice. I like to come out here every once in awhile and watch the sunset." Paige explained, settling into one of the chairs that were open.

"I wish I could spend the night with you. I had to book a stupid motel, and I really don't want to stay there alone. But it's probably completely against the rules for you to sneak out with me, isn't it?" Alex's lips formed a pout, and Paige didn't want to look at her because she knew that the look always got her. She couldn't afford to skip out and end up getting in who knows what kind of trouble. She was making a lot of progess and didn't want to throw all of that away, no matter how amazing it would be.

"Kind of. I'm sorry. You could always order a prostitute to keep you company." Paige managed to say this with a straight face, believe it or not.  
"You'd let me do that?" Alex's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Um, NO! It was a joke. I don't want some dirty woman who does it for money to have her way with you. That's just wrong. I'm sorry but no effing way." Paige's tone turned harsh. She was possessive when it came to her girlfriend and even though she had been joking, she didn't want to imagine Alex with anyone else.

"Right. I knew you were joking. So how has it been staying here?" Alex changed the subject, tracing the lines along Paige's palm with her index finger.  
"Not that bad, actually. Aside from missing you like crazy, I've had fun. I made a few friends, and the people here never fail to bring me entertainment." Paige admitted.

"That's good. So I met Brad, and the crazy roomies, so who else is there left to meet?" Alex asked out of curiosity.  
"Just Marcia. She's the small girl I told you about. She's quiet a lot of the time. I'm sure you'll get to meet her later. Other than them, I don't really associate with other people around here. Not that I'm unfriendly or anything. I've been going to counseling, and I think I've made a lot of progress. The doctors say I should be out of here in record time."

"Record time, which means what?" Alex asked again, wanting the blonde to get to the point.  
"Once I'm here for a month they should be letting me go, if my progress continues the way it has. Which it will." Paige told her with gusto.  
"A month. Well, isn't this the one week mark?" Alex pointed out.  
"Huh. It is. Feels like longer, though." Paige answered, crossing her arms. If one week had felt this long, she couldn't imagine how slowly the next few weeks would pass by.

"Am I at least allowed to take you out to dinner?" Alex questioned with annoyance.

"Actually, the receptionist mentioned something to me about a signing out process. But you have to sign a lot of forms in case you end up kidnapping me. You're allowed to take me out for a few hours but nothing longer than that, and nothing overnight." Paige cautioned, knowing Alex would want to take her out for as long as possible.  
"That sucks. But I think I'll go back to the front desk and get those forms. I want to take you out somewhere nice. I'll be back in a few." Alex leaned down, planting a kiss on Paige's lips.

"Hi." It was Marcia. She took Alex's vacated seat as Paige looked over at her.  
"Hey." Paige said in return.  
"Is that her?" Marcia speculated, a glitter in her eye. "I bet it is. Unless you're cheating on her. She seems nice. You two look good together."

"Thank you." Paige responded, the smile on her face growing.  
"Where'd she go?" Marcia wondered aloud.  
"To fill out the sign out papers. We're going out to dinner tonight." Paige boasted, leaning back into the chair and letting out a content sigh.

"Oooh. On a date? Sounds lovely. Wish I could get out of here." Marcia mumbled the last part and Paige could barely understand her.  
"If I get out before you-" Paige began.  
"You will." Marcia interjected, sure that Paige would be out of there soon.

"If I do, I'll come visit you." Paige promised, patting Marcia'ssmall hand reassuringly.

About ten minutes later Alex returned, holding something up triumphantly. She flung it towards Paige, stepping towards her girlfriend as she wondered who Paige was talking to.  
"You got it!" Paige squealed, jumping into Alex's arms. "This is the sign out pass. Wow. This is going to be amazing." After a moment of silence, Paige introduced Marcia.

"Alex, this is my friend Marcia. Marcia, this is my lovely girlfriend, Alex." Paige exclaimed with immense excitement. Alex extended her hand and Marcia hesitated before shaking it.  
"I don't usually touch people." Marcia mused, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh. I didn't know. Sorry for making you touch my hand then." Alex apologized, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She shifted her weight onto her other leg, looping her arm around Paige's waist.  
"It's fine." Marcia insisted, getting up. "I'm gonna go now. Have a nice date."

"Thought you said she didn't talk much?" Alex asked as soon as Marcia left.  
"She doesn't, usually. She doesn't usuallytouch people either. It just depends on if she trusts you or not. I guess she trusts you since I do." Paige reasoned, bringing Alex's hand to her lips.  
"That's sweet. Do you want to change before we go out?" Alex offered.

"Well, I don't have anything dressy here, so I guess not." Paige remarked, feeling weird as she walked out of the rehabilitation center. She got into Alex's car, and noticed there was a new air freshener hanging from the mirror. It smelled like roses.

"Sit back and relax while I take you somewhere nice."  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see..." Alex teased, putting the car in drive and beginning the ride to the restaurant she had picked out in case this happened. There was a steakhouse nearby, and she'd heard marvels about how wonderful their steak was. She knew that Paige liked steak and didn't figure she'd had it while she was in rehab.

-----

"How about a martini?" Alex suggested once they hadarrived and were escorted to a table.  
"Are you kidding? Hello, I'm on sign out from rehab!" Paige shouted, a little louder than she had anticipated. Alex had just caught her off guard.  
"It's called a joke, honey." Alex rubbed Paige's arm.

"Sorry." Paige murmured, trying to relax a little. She still felt weird being out of the center. She felt like she was breaking the rules or something, even though she knew they had permission to be out. "I think I'll just have a coke. Caffeine sounds pretty good right about now."

The waiter came up to the table, handing the girls their menus and taking out his order pad.  
"Two cokes." Alex ordered their drinks, and both girls settled into the cozy booth, opening their menus and gazing at all the different choices.

"Mmm. Steak sounds good." Paige commented, biting her lip in concentration. Her eyes scanned the entire menu. Nothing else sounded as good as steak, though.  
"Thought you'd like it. I think I'm going to get the hot wings." Alex declared, putting her menu down on the table. Paige rolled her eyes. She hated spicy foods - they gave her heartburn.  
"Good luck with that." Paige muttered.

"What, you don't like spices?" Alex sounded surprised.  
"Not really." Paige admitted, glad when the waiter returned with their drinks. She was parched, and she took a few sips of her coke as Alex ordered their food.

"You're tense, baby." Alex was concerned. "Turn your back to me." Paige followed her girlfriend's instructions, not sure what she was going to do. Alex reached out, beginning to massage the blonde's shoulders. Paige let out a moan and she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Don't get so turned on. We're in public."  
"I'm not getting turned on. It just feels good." Paige argued, sticking out her tongue in defiance.

"Sure it does." Alex teased, leaning down to kiss Paige's neck. She jumped a little as Alex kissed her neck a second time, and she spun around with a frown.  
"Remember what you just said? We're in public." Paige hissed, her face turning red.

"I decided I don't care. Excuse me if I'd like to make out with my sexy girlfriend who I haven't seen in a week. At least I'm holding back a little. You haven't seen me throw you onto the table and make love to you yet, have you?" Alex taunted, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own.

"Yet being the operative word." Paige replied, grinning.  
"Hmm. You're right. You're always right." Alex kissed Paige on the lips this time, savoring the taste she had missed so much.

_  
/YOU WANT COMMITMENT  
PUT ON YOUR BEST SUIT  
GET YOUR ARMS AROUND ME  
NOW WE'RE GOING DOWN DOWN DOWN/_


End file.
